One Day
by cyanthetriangle
Summary: Have you ever done something that you didn't think about? Was it an action that you soon regretted? For me, it was all wrapped in one day. One day...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, everyone started telling me how Sandstorm wasn't like that. I know, it's just I really didn't like Sandstorm. Now, because of the thing between my two ears, I thought of a whole new plan. Also, I kept fussing over the things I did in my other story and now I have made a whole new version. Practically I took everything and made it better and you are going to help me. R&R and tell me how you liked it or how it improved (or both). Thanks and now on to the story:**

As I opened my eyes, I saw a dark, gloomy room. The room was a haunting black. I shivered and huddled closer to the ginger fur. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes again, remembering the scary scene from before.. I squeaked in happiness. The pitch black room went away. What other things could my eyes do? I tried to open and close them, seeing if I would make it brighter and darker, just like before. Nothing. I went back to sleep, but only one thing came: weight. I opened my eyes and saw another kit. The scent flooded my nose, it was my litter mate. I pushed her off and started examining my paws.

_Wow! _I thought as I flexed them back and forth. I had felt them, but never seen. I looked at my tail and looked at my litter mate. She had bright blue eyes and dark ginger fur. I smiled at her and looked at my fur. It was dark red. I looked at the dark ginger kit and asked, "What color are my eyes?"

"Blue! How about mine?" I looked at her eyes and replied blue. She stared at me then mewed, "I wonder what hers are?" I looked where she was pointing and saw a tortoiseshell with flecks of white. I nodded, thinking the same thing.

"Let's go wake her up," I meowed and headed to where she was. As I touched her pelt, she groaned and turned over. I touched her pelt again, only this time harder. She opened her eyes and they were a sky blue.

"Stop that," a voice meowed to me. I shrank back and the ginger she-cat came out of the soft, moss filled nest. "Apologize." I tilted my head in question. Her voice became softer. "Say 'sorry'. An apology is saying sorry when you did something to hurt them."

"Oh," I turned to the beautiful she-kit and mewed sorry..

"It's okay, I was having a bad dream anyway," the tortoiseshell she-kit mewed. She got up and stared at me and then at the dark ginger she-kit. She turned around and stared at the pale ginger she-cat. "What is your name?" she questioned.

"Sandstorm, I'm your mother," she replied, looking at all her kits from her shinning light yellow eyes. She sighed, "since everyone's awake, who wants to explore the nursery?"

"Me! Me! Me!" we all yowled in unison. Sandstorm put a tail in front of her muzzle, signaling us to be quiet. She moved aside and let us see two sleeping kits with a pale gray and dark gray, almost black speckles. The two kits pelts went up and down, due to their quiet breathing. We bowed our heads sorry.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Sandtsorm whispered softly as she pointed her tail to them, "That kit is Spiderkit and the kit beside him is Shrewkit." I dipped my head in thanks and looked around. My eyes caught on vivid blue eyes. I shivered and backed away. Beside the pair of blue eyes lied a she-cat with a pink face. I twisted around desperately trying to find my mother.

I started shuffling my paws, getting nervous and excited, "Where is he? Where is Firestar?"

"I'm here," I felt a lick on my head and looked up, it was a blazing ginger tom! I looked up in awe, he purred and went over to greet Sandstorm. Sandstorm flicked her tail, I padded over to her and got into the warm nest, snuggling in beside my two sisters. I feel into a small doze, but I still could hear the conversation between Firestar and Sandstorm.

"What beautiful kits, what shall we name them?" I heard my father whisper.

"I've been thinking all day, I think kit right here" -I say her tail rise in the air, her tail lightly landed on my fluffy tailed sister- "could be-"

"Squirrelkit," Firestar interrupted, then apologized but Sandstorm only nodded, her eyes shinning with agreement. "How about this little one?" He pointed his long sleek tail toward the tortoiseshell.

Sandstorm sat there but then mewed confidently, "Leafkit, in memory of Spottedleaf."

"This kit, though is a hard one." I heard Sandstorm's voice, puzzled.

"She is a hard one," Firestar mewed, but his voice, usually strong and confident, was low and confused. "Maybe she could be..." I heard Sandstorm's voice trailing off, as if the idea broke out through her mind.

"Rosekit, her attitude is sometimes harsh, but protection is greater, her fur is as beautiful as a rose, and her heart makes your mind racing," I smiled to myself as I heard my father softly speak the words, as if they were as delicate as a flower petal.

**You can tell many things different: **

**1. Sandstorm's Attitude! Whoa! Hold on! I changed her attitude because- just look up.**

**2. Kits have blue eyes? Yepers, they do. *This is when the Erin Hunters(there's more than one!) say 'Thank you' and I say 'Your Welcome'***

**3. There was mystery kits in this one. Guess who it could be! Name the mother and the daughter- if possible even the father! Whoever gets it first gets to go on a trip to Las Vegas. No, I'm kidding, but you'll be my friend forever!**

**Tell me about new words like, replied, mewed, apologized, rejected, etc. Talking words, that's what I call them and then give an example.**

**Kits! Kits! Kits! New kits(real kits, not OC) are going to be introduced and I'm going to write more chapters about Rosekit's kit-hood. **

**DO MY POLL! R&R! GO READ MORE OF MY STORIES! THANKS!**

**~The Last Sketch**

**I know, I know! I haven't been on in a while. I ****apologize**** for that. All day it's schoolwork, schoolwork, schoolwork. Cello, cello, cello. Soccer, soccer, soccer. Family, family, family! I can go on forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! R&R! And please don't just say this is good or something, I need inspiration! *Shoots to a yoga studio* OK, who pressed the yoga studio button?**

**Anyways back to the story (Chapter 2 to be exact)!**

"Sandstorm, can we go outside? Please?" I flicked my tail towards the opening of the nursery.

"Please Sandstorm?" Spiderkit yearned to go outside and play hide-and-go-seek with me along with his brother, Shrewkit, and Whitekit. "Please?"

I looked at my mother expectantly, then relieved to hear her mew yes. Spiderkit and I raced outside, followed by my sisters- no, my sister. Leafkit started to go Cinderpelt every single day and I was starting to miss her.

"Rosekit, your it!" Squirrelkit interrupted my thoughts and I looked up, but she already sprinted away. I sighed, and ran after her.

I caught a glimpse of a long skinny brown tail. I didn't pause to think as I leapt in the air towards it. As soon as my claws come in contact with it, the she-cat screamed. I was frozen with fear. The she-cat ripped her tail away from my paws and turned around. I gulped, my paws still frozen in the air.

"What were you thinking?" My paws finally were connected to my my body and I ran, hearing Mousefur's voice behind me. I barreled into sleek black fur.

"Rosekit!" I heard the black cat say.

"Sorry, Spiderkit," I said, untangling himself from me. "I was running from Mousefur. Sometimes she can be mouse dung."

"Spiderkit's it!" I heard a yelp from Shrewkit. Spinning around, I saw him scrabbling to the warriors den. I grinned at Spiderkit.

"Catch me if you can!" I squeaked and sprinted where Shrewkit was. His scent barely was on the ground. Carefully following I trail, I didn't notice the brown fur in front of me.

"That's twice! Are you blind or something?" I looked up and saw Mousefur baring down on me. I shuddered. Mousefur smiled kindly, but not too kindly. "It's okay, Rosekit, don't make it a third time," she scolded. I nodded and followed Shrewkit's scent again. After a few tail lengths, Spiderkit's scent was mingled just below Shrewkit's. What? Now I'm confused!

"Your it Rosekit!" Shrewkit mewed. I whirled around, confused, then saw Spiderkit beside him, grinning. I laughed and couldn't get a word out.

"You're so going to regret it!"

"Wasn't my fault I knew what you were going to do!" Spiderkit protested and quickly ran away. Chasing after him, catching glimpses of his long tail.

Breathing heavily, I finally caught him. He was by my father's den the whole entire time! "You're it," I breathed. I could barely say the words, he was so fast.

"Okay, you win," he replied sadly. We both marched off to find Squirrelkit, Whitekit, and Shrewkit. We quickly found them crouched by the fresh-kill pile saying things like:

"Shh! They'll hear us!"

"Are you sure Rosekit already found Spiderkit?"

"Your going to give us away!"

I laughed hard at the last one. I watched as they all perked their ears up and look around.

"Darn, she found us!" Whitekit whined, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Rosekit, Squirrelkit, Sandstorm wants you!" Leafkit called, emerging from the nursery. We said our "bye"s and "see you later"s . Following Leafkit, half worried, half scared, I shut my eyes as I entered. I heard Squirrelkit stifle a laugh. I glared at her, then realized I opened my eyes. Stupid eyes! Then I saw Sandstorm, turns out I wasn't in trouble!

"There you are, my little warriors," she purred. "Come on, time to suckle." I then realized how hungry I was. I marched over to her, then felt her eyes on me. Looking up, I watched as she looked at the entrance of the nursery then back. "Rosekit, you know Barely and Ravenpaw are coming over today." I nodded. Sandstorm, last night told us of Ravenpaw, who was almost killed by the fearsome Tigerclaw. The thought still made me shudder. Anyways, she told us that Firestar invited them to see us. "No tricks!" Smiling, I promised that I wouldn't. Sandstorm eyes me suspiciously then licked the top of my head.

"Don't do that, Sandstorm!" I yowled, glaring at her. I must have looking stupid, because Sandstorm purred so hard that I just knew ShadowClan could hear it! "I said stop!"

"Honey, just relax," she whispered. Soon I was snuggled in her ginger fur. I looked at my kitten fur and wished for some fur like Sandstorm's or Cinderpelt's.

"What?" I mewed sleepily for the third time. I popped open an eye and say Spiderkit standing in front of me.

"Come on, Rosekit, Thornpaw is getting his naming ceremony!" Spiderkit mewed, he looked like he was about to jump out of his fur. "Hurry up, it's about to start!"

Only then I noticed that Sandstorm's pelt wasn't melted with mine. Hesitantly I stood up and followed him out the nursery. I saw my father's ginger pelt and smiled.

"ThunderClan, we have gathered today because of Thornpaw's ceremony!" he yowled. The Clan cheered, I jumped up and down, hopefully to be noticed. I soon felt his eyes rest on me.

"Mousefur, do you agree that Thronpaw as shown worthy to the Clan and shall become a warrior?"

"I agree that Thornpaw is skilled enough to be a warrior." Mousefur looked happy, her whiskers twitching in with anxiety. I looked back to Firestar and watches him start to say the next thing.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call down my Warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her a warrior in her turn." Firestar's eyes glowed with pride as he addressed our new warrior, "Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold and defend the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do, Firestar," Thornpaw's voice rang through the clearing.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your Warrior name, Thornpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Thornclaw, StarClan honours your courage and bravery, you shall sit a silent vigal and think of what a warrior means to you," Firestar mewed. Dismissing the audience, he turned around and bounded off the huge boulder.

**On the naming part, I sort of did my own words, but followed it, if you know what I mean. Anyways, ! I'm loving this story even though I've only done, let me check...**

**2 CHAPTERS! It's because I need some support. So you know, just press that button down there and everything will be fine! Don't forget to add some words of AWESOMENESSSSSSSSSSS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of this awesome, small, not-very-much-updated book! Also, for those Maximum Ride lovers out there, I'm reading the series and it's so awesome!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

"Thornclaw! Thornclaw! Thornclaw!"

The Clan cheered, even I jumped up and down, yowling his name. Senior warriors crowded around him. I saw one of the newest warriors, Ashfur, squeeze between the seniors, congratulating him. I smiled to myself as I saw everyone smiling. Spiderkit's scent wafted to me as he landed squarely on my shoulders. I desperately tried to get him off, soon, we were sprawled on the dusty floor. Laughing, we shook the dust off our pelts.

"Hey Rosekit." I looked up, seeing my father. He had a wide grin on his face. I playfully growled and clumsily got into the hunter's crouch, trying to copy what the apprentices did. Firestar laughed and Spiderkit knocked me over again, engaging in a tousled fight. The cats around us were either talking or in their dens. No one payed attention to us except Sandstorm, who came over and nudged me. Firestar, still dizzy with laughing, reached forward and licked Sandstorm's ear. Then whispered something in it. Spiderkit and I had tangled out of our play-fight and were watching them.

"Spiderkit! Shrewkit!" Spiderkit rushed to the nursery, after we both exchanged byes. Hearing Sandstorm chuckle, I turned back to them. Rolling my eyes I rubbed against my mother's leg, gaining attention. Purring, she looked down to me. Firestar whispered something, more serious now, and went inside his den a few foxlengths away. What is a foxlength anyway?

"What's a foxlength?" I randomly asked my mother. Sandstorm looked down upon me and smiled.

"It's, um, about here to Squirrelkit," she replied. I looked around Squirrelkit, then suddenly found her. She was trotted towards us. I nodded my head to Sandstorm. "Well, kits, lets go to the nursery. I imagine Leafkit is there already."

"But I'm not-" a yawn I'd been trying to hide heaved into the outside, fresh air. Sqiurrelkit laughed, but was abruptly shortened by me, by lightly cuffing her soft, ginger ear.

The purple light somehow slipped through the tight weaves of the nursery. I saw Spiderkit already snuggled in with his mother. "Come." Sandstorm led us to the familiar nest, covered with the softest, well, to my opinion. Leafkit suddenly was behind us, startling me. I jumped, then hearing a small laugh from Leafkit. Lightly hissing, I jumped in with my mother, responding to her warmth by snuggling closer in. I quickly suckled a bit, and soon, heaving kits were beside me, in sleep.

"Come on now, Rosekit, you must sleep," Sandstrom's breath rustled my fur. I looked up, showing her my baby blue eyes. I hoped they would have changed colors by now. Spiderkit's eyes were already starting to show color. He was always rubbing it in, I would always reply with, Wow!, in a sarcastic tone. Then we'd both laugh. "Tomorrow's a big day."

"I can't," I whimpered. "How about you tell me what Ravenpaw and Barley look like?" The thought suddenly crammed inside my head. She never really explained what they look like.

"I will. If you promise you'll go to sleep as soon as I'm done."

"I will!" I quietly chirped.

"Okay, okay. So, the last time I saw Ravenpaw was... was- Oh yes! When he came to fight with us.  
>"Ravenpaw, was a very handsome cat. Very slick jet black with a white dash on his chest and tail. He was a bit small. His eyes are a curious-"<p>

"What's curious mean? What's a dash? _I_ thought that meant fast. Doesn't handsome mean pretty, but for toms?" Questions exploded from my mouth, as if they had a life of its own.

"Slow down on the questions, and don't interrupt," she sent a short The Glare. "Curious means, like, questionable. A dash is a small petal-like spot. Dash has two meanings, it's just one of those words. I guess you could put it like that.  
>"Anyways, his eyes are a curious blue, a pale blue. Barley is a black-and-white splotched-" Sandstorm sighed and waited, I assumed waiting for me to ask what it meant. "Splotched means dappled, which means spotted. He also has dark blue eyes like a clear night with a full moon."<p>

"Oh. So, sunrise tomorrow?"

"Sunrise tomorrow," my mother agreed. "I love you Rosekit and I would do anything for you."

"Goodnight, I love you too."

**You like? So, R&R! By the way, this book, I just feel, slow. Please, the few who actually read this, tell others, I'd really like people to read this because, I really need reviews. I want to continue, but if no ones going to read it, then I feel like it's no acknowledged. I feel like I shouldn't continue it. I dearly want to do this, though, it seems unimaginable without reviewers. I'm probably just going to delete this story. I'm probably just going to restart my profile. All I want to know is that if there is someone out there who will actually will look at this story! That will change my mind completely. Please, please, PLEASE tell everyone you know about this story. I don't care if it's one person or a million people. Please get people to read this book! I get a lot of emails from Fanfiction saying: 'So-and-so has posted story as favorites' or something. So if your one of those people I encourage you to just read this and actually REVIEW! **

**Also, if your emails from Fanfiction have stopped- like mine- please tell me. Or have suggestions to help me get rid out of this. They stopped around the end of July, and I haven't figured it out!**

**Please please please please please please please! Just review one small word to let me know at least someone if reading this story. It doesn't matter if it's one word, ruthless or not, or a thousand words, worthless or not. There is only three reviews of this screwed story! PLEASE let me know that you are alive and reading! **

**-The Last Sketch**


End file.
